


Punishment and Denial

by CaliHart



Series: Come Together [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Dom!Chris, Hurt Peter, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Fixation, Peter Feels, Punishment, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a naughty pet. Chris punishes him accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Denial

Chris smirked when he stepped silently into the basement, drinking in the sight of Peter writhing on the floor. His wrists were tied behind him, his knees bent under him in a position that had to be uncomfortable, his head and shoulders on the ground with his back arched over his heels. His eyes were covered with a blindfold, and his cock looked hot and heavy on his stomach, twitching with each movement. Chris had gone upstairs for a few minutes to answer a call, leaving Peter with no instructions besides staying on his knees. Peter had clearly decided to take advantage of the leeway. 

Chris took a deliberately heavy step on the floor, delighting in the way Peter instantly went still and then twisted his head, trying to see him through the blindfold. Chris stalked in a careful half circle around Peter, his footsteps light, watching as Peter tried to track his steps and then apparently located his heart and followed the sound of it. Chris stopped in front of him and lifted one foot, pressing it against Peter’s cock and listening to him moan. 

“Master?” Peter asked, face turned toward him. 

“Are you behaving, pet?” he replied, seeing Peter shiver at the sound of his voice before he pressed his boot down harder. “Are you?”

“Y—no, Master,” he answered, rocking up against Chris’s boot. 

“No? Were you about to say yes?” Peter squirmed, shivering again as his dick ground against the rough material. 

“I…yes, Master, I was about to say yes.”

“But?”

“…But I was playing with myself, sir,” Peter admitted shamefully. Chris raised an eyebrow. 

“How exactly were you doing that?” he asked. Peter licked his lips. 

“If Master would remove your boot, I could show you, sir,” he offered. Chris considered it and then lifted his foot away. Peter immediately rolled over onto his stomach, twitching one of his bound hands up to show he had three fingers of the other hand buried in his ass. 

“Oooh,” Chris said, stepping closer and pressing his foot down on Peter’s hands. “You have been naughty.” Peter whimpered as his fingers were pushed farther inside. “Does this require a punishment?” he asked. He could almost see the wheels turning in Peter’s mind as he went over all the possibilities. 

“Yes, Master?” he said hesitantly. Chris tsked and stepped away from him, going over to the table against the wall. 

“You don’t sound very sure,” he said, looking over the toys spread out. 

“Yes, Master, please,” Peter said, a touch desperately. Chris selected a short whip and walked back over to him, trailing the tip over Peter’s thighs. When the wolf started to move—into the touch or away, he wasn’t sure—Chris quickly replaced the whip on Peter’s thigh with his boot, pressing him into the ground before stepping on his hands to keep them where they were. 

“Stay,” Chris ordered, before he brought the whip down on Peter’s back. The wolf yelped as the whip split his skin, only for it to close up a moment later. Peter only moaned at the second strike, and Chris settled into a rhythm, crisscrossing stripes on Peter’s back. After five minutes, the cuts stopped sealing so fast, and after ten, they were openly bleeding across his back, the blood spattering with each new strike. When Peter’s back was a mass of red skin and blood, Chris stepped back, breathing hard, and carefully cleaned the whip before putting it away. 

Peter was shivering on the floor when Chris returned to him, drawing out a whimper as he pushed his glove-clad hand into the middle of Peter’s back. He curled his hands around Peter’s hips, pulling him up onto his knees, and then lifted his shoulders off the floor and pushed him back onto his heels. Chris straightened and stood in front of him. Peter’s cock was leaking onto the floor, and his mouth was half open, panting. 

“It appears that punishment wasn’t enough,” Chris said. “You won’t get to come tonight, pet,” Peter whimpered, “and you won’t get my cock.” Peter gasped. 

“No, Master, please!” he said, lunging forward. Chris stepped back out of his reach. “Please, Master, I’ll be good! I’ll be your good boy! Please, let me have it!” he begged, awkwardly shuffling forward on his knees. Chris grabbed his hair to keep him from advancing and Peter sobbed, desperately trying to turn his head up into Chris’s hand until Chris tightened his grip. “Please, Master, please,” he said weakly, tears soaking into his blindfold and darkening the material. Chris stroked his fingers through Peter’s hair and undid his pants, pulling his cock free. 

“You can have my cum, pet, but you can’t have my cock,” he said. Peter whimpered again and pushed into his hand. 

“Thank you, Master,” he whispered. Peter started keening softly after Chris took himself in hand, despairing at the sound and smell that were so close but not close enough. When Chris felt himself approaching the edge, he drew Peter’s mouth open with a thumb on his chin and aimed carefully. Peter kept his mouth wide open as Chris’s cum splashed across his tongue, keeping it that way until Chris closed his mouth for him. Peter swirled it around his mouth for a minute before swallowing, licking his lips for any errant drop, chasing the taste around his mouth. Chris looked at his hand and noticed a small amount of the fluid on the first two fingers. He pushed his fingers into Peter’s mouth, smirking as he moaned at the tastes of cum and leather, and let him suck on his fingers for a minute before pulling them away, ignoring his whine of loss. 

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now, pet,” Chris warned, threading his fingers into Peter’s hair before deftly untying the knot. He gently took the material away from Peter’s eyes, watching as his dilated pupils shrank in the light, thumbing away a few tears from his cheeks. Then he knelt behind Peter and untied his wrists, rubbing the reddened skin until Peter flexed his fingers, then he stood and went to put away the blindfold and rope. When he turned around, Peter was still kneeling on the floor, watching him with mournful eyes. 

“Next time, perhaps, pet,” Chris said with a sigh, not willing to promise Peter his treat in case he misbehaved again. Peter lowered his gaze to the floor and dropped his head. 

“Yes, Master,” he said sadly. Chris crossed the room to him and took his hands, carefully helping him to his feet and leading him to the bed, ignoring Peter’s still dripping cock. Peter curled up around a pillow, shuddering as Chris reclined behind him and started rubbing his back with one hand, the leather glove making circles. If Peter cried again, well…Chris ignored that too.


End file.
